


He Can't Do That!

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Alec, Extended Scene from 2.07, Gen, Magnus has a new roomie, Parabatai Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: I was really angry with how Alec didn't really react to Jace getting kicked out of the institute. So I wrote it.





	

Alec was still in a daze from the kiss he had with Magnus, so when Jace walked he didn't process what Jace was saying. But after a minute he realised what was going on and he got confused, then upset, then angry. Then after Jace explained what happened and how Victor gave him a choice, either leave the institute, or he would tell everyone what Jace did, Alec got angrier.

"That dick! After what you did for him in the city of Bones." Alec was pacing in the spare bedroom of Magnus's loft. Jace was sitting on the bed, his stele in hand, he always plays with it when he gets anxious or annoyed.

"I know but what can I do? I'm already in trouble with the clave, just because of who my dad is, I really can't argue with him. He put me on Ichor duty Alec, I would rather cut my arms off than do that novice job."

Alec couldn't believe what Jace was saying. How could he just give up? Victor was smart, first he sends his mother back to Idris to "help" his dad with the situation with the consul, then he uses Lydia's injuries as a reason to reassign her to another institute. Victor was slowly getting rid of everyone who's on their side.

"Alec listen, it's okay. I'll lay low for a while, until Victor realises he's wrong and I'm not on Valentine's side. I'll stay here and hunt demons, they can't ban me from that if I'm not under the institute's roof."

"But-" Jace stopped Alec and pulled him down to sit next to him.

"Alec it's fine. Just don't get on Victor's bad side. I don't want you to get kicked out as well. Okay? Promise me?"

"When did you become the rational one?"

Jace grinned, "don't get use to it. I'll probably be back to normal by morning."


End file.
